Silk
by JasKayFic
Summary: Miranda likes Hermès silk scarves...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I lay sprawled out across across a bed of silk. My clothes had been discarded moments before in the flurry of activity; just before Miranda pushed me onto the bed and...

"Andreá get me those Hermès scarves from the closet." Miranda's voice brings me out of my reverie and I quickly stand. Nearly knocking my keyboard off my desk.

"Yes, Miranda." I reply from the outer office. Before I head out the double glass doors I can hear one of Emily's trademark insults.

"Bloody wanker." I simply smile, with my head held high, I continue down the hall.

"Six!" I'm greeted by Nigel's fake sing-songy voice. "Have you come for theseee, darling?" He extends his arm and hands me two black boxes, labeled 'Hermès'.

"Thanks," I chuckle at his newfound attitude. "What has you in such a good mood?" I Secure the boxes under my right arm and patiently wait for an answer.

"Well, if you don't become a famous journalist you sure do have a job in match making."

"Ah," I smile. "I told you that you'd love Doug."

"God, Six," Nigel gushes. "I've never been with a more fabulous love—"

"Alrighty! Let me stop you right there." I shake my head. "I don't want to hear about it."

"You mean it as in his big d-"

With me free hand I cover one of my ears. "La la la- i can't hear you! That's enough for today I think." Swiftly, I turn on my heel and make my exit.

"thank you!" I hear him say behind me.

"No problem. Don't mention it.." I turn towards him once more. "Really don't mention it." And I can hear Nigel's infectious laughter all the way down the hall.

Soon I'm back in the outer office and I look around to see Emily's desk unoccupied. "I sent her on an errand, Andreá, and must you take all day to bring in what I asked for?" the older woman's icy business-like tone sent chills down my spine.

"Yes, I mean, no." I shake my head and enter the spacious office. "Sorry Miranda. Here you go." I hand the two boxes over to my boss and wait for her signature dismissal.

"Sit Andreá."

"Wh-" I'm cut off by her glare, and I immediately sit down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Do you know Hermès history?" My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Um.. N-No, Miranda. I d-don't." I watch as my boss opens one of the boxes and takes out a beautifully designed purple and pink silk scarf.

"Founded in 1837, the French luxury house Hermès began as a bridle and harness company for horses." Miranda stood with the scarf in hand and I watched transfixed as she twirled the fabric in between her slender fingers. "Before branching out into handbags and other accessories. ... The scarf made its debut in 1937." She steps around her desk and now she's standing directly in front of me. "Exactly 100 years after Hermès was founded." I didn't know why Miranda was sharing this information or why she was in such close proximity, but I was determined to keep whatever was happening- going.

"They started out as saddlery?" Miranda nods and takes a step closer to me.

"Andreá," My eyes follow her hands as they run over the full length of the fabric. "Do you like it?"

"What?" She smirks and slightly bends her knees to be eye level with me.

"Do. You. Like. It?" I can feel her breath on my heated skin with every word.

"Y-Yes." Her smirk grows into a full- blown smile and I can't help but stare into her glacier blue hues. I'm so distracted by the closeness of the older woman I barely notice the silk touch my right wrist.

"Does it feel nice An-dray-ah?" I feel her secure the scarf around both the arm of the chair and my wrist.

If she'd just move her lips a fraction of an inch they'd be touching my own. I'm breathing harder now, and I'm sure she can feel the change because her left hand rests against my cheek as she whispers, "Calm down, darling." then she is kissing me and everything goes oddly quiet. My body becomes rigid but my lips move accordingly. And just as quickly as it began it was over; Miranda pulls her head away and with slight concern in her eyes, whispers, "If you want me to stop tell me now." She kisses the corner of my mouth. "Or now.." Then my jawline. "Now?" I can only moan in response. "Hmm.. So you don't mind if I do this?" Then Miranda's insistent fingers are slowly unbuttoning my white Prada blouse; her lips are back on mine. Her tongue slips inside my mouth, gentle but demanding, and it's not like anything I've ever experienced.

My unrestricted hand moves to cup Miranda's face but she quickly pull away.

"No touching, Andreá." The editor turns on her heels and grabs another scarf from one of the boxes. "This will do." And once more she is tying my wrist to the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Silk

Chapter 2

"Wh-what are you doing?" I audibly gulp at the smirk Miranda's gives me; under any other circumstance I would've been terrified at the down right feral look she was giving me.

She kissed along my jawline; stopped at my ear and whispered, "Well I'm about to devour you, darling."

Something snapped inside of me and I growled, "Are you all talk or..?"

Miranda chuckled lowly. "Cheeky girl." I watch as the editor stalks around my chair and stops directly behind me. "Close your eyes, An-dray-ah." I screw my eyes shut at the woman's first touch to my chest. "This has to go.." Miranda tugs at my blouse and unbuttons the first three buttons. Shortly after I feel the older woman's hand slip under the well-stitched clothing. Her warm hand cups my right breast and I throw my head back, moaning. "Aw do you like that darling." Miranda's breath is on my chest now. "I'm going to unbutton the rest and put you out of your misery, Andréa."

She discarded the blouse after she unbuttoned it. My heart was racing and I was panting. Little moans came out during all the panting.

"Mhhh Miranda, that feels so nice." Is all I can say when she is squeezing my breasts. Miranda chuckles.

"My poor Andrea, you are so horny aren't you my darling?" She whispered in my ear. I could feel her warm breath and felt her tongue licking it while I moaned in agreement. Miranda decided to straddle me. Now I had her breasts sticking in my face. She smiled wickedly down at me.

"You like what you see?" I started kissing her still covered chest. I wanted her blouse off asap. But since my hands were tied I couldn't get it off. So I bit off one of her buttons with my teeth.

"Someone is eager to get in my blouse, huh?" Miranda kept on teasing me. Little did she know that I loosened the scarfs and untied myself. I snapped when she kept on teasing me so I surprised her by getting up, holding her ass and lifting her on her desk. Before she knew what happened I took one of her scarfs and blindfolded my sexy boss. She smirked and bit her lip. I knew she liked it then. I don't know why I suddenly got this bold but I mean since I had her tongue in my mouth a couple seconds ago,I think we passed the boss/assistant relationship.

I stood between her legs and grabbed her ass. Pulling her closer to my core. She gasped and started breathing faster. I had to wash away that smirk off her face I thought. I hovered over her lips and my tongue started to explore her sexy lips. She slightly parted her mouth and yes it worked the smirk was gone and it was replaced with something I never saw before. Pure wanton. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and kissed her passionately. She was reciprocating right away and I felt her hands sliding up my arms and she slid her hands in my hair and pressed me even closer to her mouth.

We both started moaning into the kiss.

"Oh Andrea I've wanted you for so long."

Suddenly I heard someone in the outer office.

"Fuck." I whispered. I pulled back like she was on fire and got the scarf off her. She jumped off the desk and closed her blazer to cover her open blouse, since I bit off one of the buttons.

I couldn't find my blouse in time and Miranda played it all cool. She had a wrack of clothes in her office from the previous run through. She took a blouse and held it against Andy's body while someone knocked on her office door.

"Andrea I want you to put this on with the grey blazer so I can see the combination. Nigel what do you need at this fine hour? Didn't we discuss anything before?" Obviously Miranda thought everyone left for the day.

"Good evening." Nigel said skeptically and raised an eyebrow at me, but I just shrugged my shoulders, took the clothes and put them on.

"Miranda I just wanted to get you the first layout prints so you could look over them first thing in the morning. I didn't know you were still here...both." Nigel said smirking as he found my blouse under Mirandas chair.

"Huh, Andrea that looks hideous try on this belt instead of the blazer." Miranda said, pretending to be very busy.

"Alright Nigel, is there anything else or is that all?" Miranda looked over her shoulder while she fixed the belt on my "outfit" and gave him a glare.

"Uhm no...all. I mean that's all. Good night Miranda, six." He said nodding in our direction and left.

I was sighing in relief when he was out of sight.

Miranda was still fondling with the belt when she pulled me on it flush to her body. Her lips hovered over mine and she was breathing in my mouth.

"I think we'll finish this at home darling."


End file.
